(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displaying the results of non-destructive testing and particularly to alternately or simultaneously presenting a display of an alpha-numeric message and the actual test results. More specifically, this invention is directed a computer controlled display for either alternately or simultaneously presenting ultrasonic test data and "written" information. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is especially well suited for utilization as the display portion of ultrasonic tests apparatus. As is well known, in the non-destructive testing of objects with a beam of ultrasonic energy, echo signals received from the object being examined are converted into electrical signals which are subsequently displayed on the screen of a cathode ray tube. It is, in fact, quite common to employ a conventional oscilloscope as the display device. The test apparatus may include the capability of selecting, by means of delaying the application of the echo-related signals to the CRT, information commensurate with characteristics of various zones within the test object. There are additional conditions affecting the display which may be selected or adjusted. The prior art has not possessed the capability of also displaying, in the form of a variable written message, the instantaneous test and display conditions either apart from or at least in part simultaneous with the display of the actual echo related signals.